


You Should Have Kept It In Your Pants

by LittleMissTrouble



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Cheating, Jealousy, M/M, Open Relationships, Regrets, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-21 13:35:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3694211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissTrouble/pseuds/LittleMissTrouble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian cheats on Mickey and fesses up but Mickey's reaction isn't what he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You Do You, I'll Do Me

Ian is not looking forward to this conversation. It’s not something he wants to do but at this point he has to. If Mickey finds out through one of their friends this could be catastrophic but If Ian tells him what happened he was sure Mickey would forgive and forget. Well at least forgive…

“Morning, you had a good run”, Mickey walks out of the bathroom fully dressed.

“Yeah, come to the room for a minute.”

Mickey follows Ian into the bedroom that has Ian’s twin bed and sits down.

“What’s up, I told Iggy I’d be at the house before 11am. This friend of his has some scam going on and he says he needs some people tonight. We definitely need the money.”

Ian sits next to Mickey on the bed and faces him. “I have to tell you something and I want you to let me get the whole thing out okay.”

Mickey’s face looks a bit confused but more concerned, “Yeah, tell me.”

“The other night at the club I saw a few old friends of mine. One of them was this guy Casey who I used to have a crush on. They sat in my section and were talking to me while I was dancing. I ended up taking my break with them and one of the guys was buying everyone drinks."

Ian stops telling the story and stares at Mickey. His face no longer holds concern but is completely blank. It’s what Ian calls Mickey’s game face. When he gets this look it’s practically impossible to tell what he is thinking or feeling. Mickey doesn’t say a word; he’s waiting for Ian to continue.

“Well, I got pretty wasted and the music was blasting. Everyone was laughing and dancing…..Casey grabbed me and kissed me. I kissed him back and he led me to the rear end of the club. You know where the back rooms and employee exit is."

Ian pauses to see if Mickey is going to say something but he still doesn’t. He’s sitting completely still with his hands on his lap staring directly at Ian.

“We had sex in a back room. It was quick and then we came back to the group after. It didn’t mean anything and it shouldn’t have happened. I was just so drunk and he never paid attention to me before.”

“Are you going to say anything?”

Mickey wipes his hand across his face, “You asked me to wait until you were done, are you?”

“Yeah, tell me what you’re thinking.”

“Ian, you’re not manic right now. Your meds seem to be working so why would you drink more than one drink knowing you’d get wasted?”

“I was just having fun. I was just hanging out with old friends and I didn’t really want to say no to free drinks and have to explain why.”

“When did this happen?”

“Uh, it was Tuesday. I know I should have told you sooner but I didn’t know how.”

“It’s fucking Friday morning and your telling me now.”

“Oh, you’re telling me now because I was going to the club tonight and you thought someone else would tell me before you did right?”

Ian didn’t answer right away, Mickey was right. He didn’t want someone else telling him before he did and he had been a coward waiting until that morning to tell him.

“Ian, you make this sound likes it’s no big deal”

“It’s wasn’t, it didn’t mean anything to me”

“Apparently not! But it mean’s something to me”, Mickey’s voice cracks a bit before he shakes his head.

“Know what, it’s not a big deal. You do what you want to do as long as you use protection and don’t rub it in my face and I’ll do the same for you”.

Ian feels like he can’t breathe. He expected Mickey to be pissed, yell at him or break something. He could have even hit him, this feels much worse. He doesn’t look angry, he looks hurt. He looks betrayed.

“That’s not what I want, I don’t want that”, Ian goes to grab Mickey’s hand but Mickey is fast to jump off the bed.

“Well I didn’t want to be cheated on because you used to have a crush on some guy who didn’t give you the time of day before. But that’s what happened and this is the way it has to be now because I can’t trust you. At least this is more honest.”

“It doesn’t have to be...” Ian doesn’t get to finish his sentence.

“Yes, it does. It’s this way or we got nothing.” Mickey stands at the door grabbing his jacket and waits for Ian to speak. “I mean it, so what’s it gonna be?”

Ian has no choice, agree or lose Mickey and he’s not going to let that happen. He shakes his head and a tear comes down his face. “Okay. Can I call you later?”

“I’ll call you”, Mickey puts on his jacket and heads out the door. He stops in the hallway and turns towards Ian before he heads down the stairs.

“You didn’t even say you were sorry.”


	2. What's Done Is Done

Ian doesn't get much sleep that night. He keeps calling Mickey's phone and getting the answering machine. Besides the text he got from Mickey saying "The Job with Iggy isn't happening" Ian's heard nothing from Mickey's end. Ian called the Milkovich house and Iggy had said Mickey was probably heading to the Alibi for drinks. Ian called the Alibi and V said Mickey was there for a while but had left. Ian had no idea where Mickey had disappeared to.

He kept going over and over in his head what had happened earlier. Mickey was right he didn't apologize for what he did. He made excuses for it like it wasn't wrong. He'd hurt Mickey and for what! A quick forgettable lay with a guy who used to barely acknowledge him whenever he saw him. God he fucked up big time and now Mickey wanted some type of open relationship. How the hell was he going to fix this?

The next day Ian wakes up to take his pills but goes back to bed skipping his morning run. He had only slept a few hours. Ian had called the Milkovich house at 6am only to have Iggy pick up the phone and hang up quickly, "Who the fuck, Ian? He didn’t come home man, call later". Ian was exhausted and ended up sleeping a few more hours after that.

Ian's phone buzzes at 11:30am and Ian groggily grabs it. It's a text from Mickey. Ian's eyes snap open, "I'm home. I got no big plans today. You can come by if you want."

Ian lets out a small smile. Mickey had texted him inviting him over. He wanted to see him and there was nothing angry in the text. Maybe Mickey had changed his mind about this new open arrangement. Ian was sure Mickey would still be angry at him but it was a good sign that he wanted to see him. He'd rather have a pissed off Mickey than no Mickey at all.

He rushed to get ready and ran down the stairs. Fiona was sitting at the kitchen table drinking a cup of coffee.

"You’re up, are you ok? You didn't go for your run this morning and I noticed you were up pretty late last night."

"I'm fine Fi. Me and Mickey just, we had a disagreement but I'm going over to the house now to see him."

"Oh okay. You'll work it out, you always do", Fiona got up and dropped her cup into the sink. "I got an afternoon shift at the diner but I have my phone on me. Let me know if you're coming back to the house later or staying at Mickey's."

Ian went over to Mickey’s house and headed straight to the bedroom where loud music was playing. Ian could hear the shower being turned off. Ian sits on the bed as Mickey exits the bathroom.

"Oh, I thought I had some time." Mickey has a towel around his waist and a large towel wrapped around his shoulders. He grabbed some clothes and went back into the bathroom.

Ian frowned a bit. He loved when Mickey came out of the shower. He would usually change in front of Ian always finding some reason to walk back and forth in the room giving Ian a great show but not today.

Mickey came out of the bathroom fully dressed and turns off the music, "You want to head out or stay in for a while?”

"Can we watch a movie and eat? I didn't eat anything yet except for some toast with my pills."

Mickey heats up slices of left over pizza. Someone must have ordered a pie last night. Ian grabs a movie both of them enjoy. "Smells like pizza from Rollo's. Who's do you think it is?"

Mickey grabs two soft drinks and brings over the slices, "Who cares. They snooze, they lose."

The movie starts and Mickey lights up a cigarette as soon as he's done eating. Ian isn't really paying attention to the movie. He's seen it before a bunch of times plus he's trying to figure out if he should bring yesterday up or not.

On the one hand Mickey seems to be fine and if Ian brings it up they may end up having a fight and ruining this semi worrisome bliss they seem to be having. On the other hand Mickey basically said they were now in an open relationship which is not what Ian wants at all. Ian decides he has to bring this up. They'll end up fighting it out eventually might as well just get it over with now.

“Mick, I think we should talk about yesterday.” Ian is watching Mickey smoking his cigarette waiting to see what his reaction will be.

Mickey doesn’t stop watching the movie. “What for, we already talked about it?”

“I told you something fucked up, I hurt you and then you said we were now in an open relationship.”

“Yeah, exactly. We both said what we had to say.” Mickey was being very calm and didn’t seem interested in continuing this conversation but Ian knew there were just too many unanswered questions in his head at the moment to just let it go.

“I tried to call you a lot last night. Where did you even spend the night?”

Mickey stubbed out his cigarette and lit a new one. He turned towards Ian and let out a small sigh.

“Look let’s not make this complicated. We went over this yesterday. You can’t take back what you did but I got the message. I heard you loud and clear. I don’t want to argue with you about it. Like I said we both do our thing and show each other enough respect to keep it away from what we got here. I can’t give anything else right now. What’s done is done.”

Ian stood quiet. Mickey spoke with such resolve and certainty that Ian knew he was not going to change his mind. He knew at that moment that if he kept going on right now they would end up breaking up. Mickey was serious about this.

They both sat quietly for a moment. The movie had ended and the credits were running.

Mickey gets up from the couch, “You want to get some air.” He holds out his hand for Ian to take.

Ian gives him a smile and takes it. This was a battle best fought another day.

 


	3. Sometimes It Feels Like Somebody's Watching Me

Two Weeks later.....

 

Everything seemed to be back to normal but it really wasn’t. Ian had not brought up the open relationship arrangement again for two reasons. 1) He thought Mickey might throw his cheating in his face and break up with him. 2) Mickey seemed like he'd forgiven Ian easily enough. But really he didn't and Ian knew it. As simple as it was to continue hanging out, watching movies and spend time with their families together there was a difference. It was like there was something, underlying that was being ignored.

Ian had never noticed before how much trust he and Mickey showed each other. Sure they called and checked up on each other but it was always so they could reconnect or out of general curiosity. It never had a jealous connotation to it, until now.

Mickey would go out and be gone for hours. It wasn’t that Ian couldn’t reach him but now he’d wonder where Mickey was and who he was with (especially at night). Ian would wonder "Is Mickey just hanging out or is he invoking his new rights as a member of the open relationship club?” This was also spurred on from Mickey's slight answers to questions. Mickey tended to give Ian extra information before that Ian didn’t even notice like "I'm at the bar with Sulley" or "Playing pool with Iggy" but now his responses seemed cryptic like "I'm at a bar, talk to you tomorrow" or "Out, text you later".

There were times where Mickey didn't come home until the wee hours of the morning and Ian never thought it was because Mickey was with someone else. But now it was driving Ian crazy. Mickey didn't know it was driving Ian crazy though because Ian was acting like he wasn't bothered at all.

Ian had noticed this small change and decided that he should call and text Mickey with updates on what he was doing and who he was with. Ian thought that if Mickey saw how much Ian was sharing that he might notice his lack thereof. Instead Mickey had just told Ian, "I appreciate your texts but I don't need a blow by blow of your schedule. It's cool alright". Maybe Mickey thought that would reassure Ian that things were okay between them. It didn't. It made him feel more insecure and pretty much wanting to punch himself in the face for not nipping the whole open relationship bullshit in the bud when he had a chance.

 

Two weeks Four days later.....

 

"So you wanna do something tonight? My shift doesn't end until 3am but you can come to the club and hang out”. Ian laid on the couch reading a magazine.

“I can’t, I have plans”, Mickey sat on the chair tying the laces on his boots.

“Oh okay”, Ian stared at the magazine. “What you doing?” Ian continued thumbing through the magazine trying to look aloof.

“Nothing special, just trying to make some cash” Mickey jumps up from the chair and heads into his room. He comes back out with a backpack on and heads towards the couch. He places a kiss on Ian’s forehead.

“Text me when you’re off, we’ll find each other”, he ruffles Ian’s hair and Ian gives Mickey a beaming smile.

As soon as Mickey heads out the door Ian grabs his bag from the side of the couch and heads out as well. He had his change of clothes for the club already packed. He had watched Mickey throw some clothes on his bed earlier and when he went to take a shower Ian made sure he was fully dressed and ready to leave at a moment’s notice.

Ian’s imagination had been running wild the past few days. Images of Mickey hooking up with some random guy would pop in his head whenever Mickey wasn’t in his sights. He knew his brain might be going overboard because he was working his hardest to make sure Mickey was satisfied sexually before he left the house. But then Ian thought that Mickey had always kept him satisfied and he had still stupidly had drunken sex with Casey. Not because he was in need of getting laid because Ian and Mickey’s sex life was amazing but just because he could. Uh Idiot!

Ian waited a few before closing the door and catching up to Mickey. He kept a short distance while not losing sight of him. Mickey headed up the stairs to the train platform and Ian followed. It seemed like a stroke of good luck that Mickey was taking the train that Ian would take to work. Ian had been ready to call work if he had to tell them he’d be late but it seemed he wouldn’t have to. Ian didn’t have a plan or anything he just wanted to see where Mickey was headed to. Maybe it would calm the images in his head that had Mickey doing all types of lewd acts with all types of guys. This one particular vision kept coming to mind, Mickey with some other tall red head who was better looking than him. The guy’s hands holding Mickey’s hips in place while he pumped in and out of him, Mickey moaning with pleasure. Honestly the thought was fucking nauseating.

The train pulled in. Ian had been standing behind a beam and jumped into the next car quickly. He had also put on a beanie he’d rarely worn before he left because his hair was like waving a red flag. Ian kept a watch while standing at the doorway. Then Mickey got out at his stop and Ian’s throat went dry. Mickey had gotten out on a stop in Boystown.

Boystown is where Ian works nights dancing at a gay club. It wasn’t his ideal job but the money was quick and easy. Besides being paid you could make decent tips and extra cash if you did lap dances which Ian did. Ian was taking classes to get his GED in the day and trying to save money. He wanted to take some classes at the community college soon.

Ian followed Mickey down the stairs and tried to calm his breathing down. Why was Mickey going to Boystown when he just told Ian he couldn’t meet up until after Ian’s shift was done? What business would Mickey have in Boystown? He did say he was trying to make money. Maybe he’s got someone buying some drugs off of him here. Mickey had opened up and started talking to other people at the club and there was always someone looking to score outside the club.

Ian took a deep sigh of relief feeling like this was a reasonable explanation. He continued walking behind Mickey when he took a turn that was the opposite direction of THE FAIRYTALE (Ian’s job). Hmm Ian didn’t think Mickey was that familiar with the area but he seemed like he was walking with purpose.

Ian kept following Mickey until they hit an area Ian remembered well. This was an area where several gay clubs were located including THE WHITE SWALLOW, the first club Ian had worked at before he was sent to THE FAIRYTALE.

Ian noticed two guys taller than Mickey pass by both turning as Mickey walked to stare at his ass. Ian gave them the evil eye when they passed by him.

“I must look like his ex or something” the blonde said to his friend who laughed. Ian turned around “Nah, I have better taste” and kept walking. He didn’t want to lose sight of Mickey because of these two dumb asses. Ian could hear “Bitch” from behind him but didn’t stop to answer back this time.

Ian had to step up his pace to catch up to Mickey but he was still in his sights. Ian stopped across the street when he saw Mickey bypass a long line and approach a security guard in front of a club called BOTTOM’S UP.

WTF! Ian said not realizing how loud he was. The security guard looked towards Ian’s direction and so did several people on the line. As soon as Ian saw Mickey’s head swerve in his direction he leaped into the alley beside him as if he was escaping a near hit and run.

Ian had thrown himself with such force he smashed into a pile of trash can’s sitting beside a dumpster. Ian felt a sharp pain in his knee and his shoulder which luckily took more of the trash can’s impact instead of his head.

Suddenly Ian feels something like a newspaper whack him in the face and then on the top of his head.

“What the hell?”

“This is my damn dumpster, go find your own shithead!” the homeless man whacks Ian on the head two more times with the newspaper.

“Stop fucker, I don’t want you’re damn dumpster” Ian pushes himself away from the man and starts to get up.

“Then get the fuck outta here fireball”, the man yells and waves the newspaper like it’s a baton.

Ian peeks over the side of the building to see if Mickey is still there. He isn’t and no one seems to be looking his way. Everyone is too busy trying to get in the club to dance and get laid. Like his boyfriend is probably doing right now.

Ian leans against the wall to check himself out. His clothes are dirty and he has a rip in his jeans at the knee. He could see a bloody cut there that would need disinfecting ASAP. His shoulder feels sore. His jacket isn’t ripped but has some sticky substance covering one arm which makes Ian want to gag. This is an alley is Boystown; he’s probably wearing someone’s spunk. At least his bag is still intact and closed. He’d rather have gotten his street clothes dirty than his work wear. Dry clean only. Ian grabs at his hair and looks over at the homeless man who is now wearing his beanie.

Ian straightens himself out and heads the opposite direction towards work at THE FAIRYTALE. He’ll just tell them he got robbed. He’d seen dancers show up for work in much worse condition. He knows that they’ll clean him up at work. They would clean his skinned knee and give him some clothes but no one could fix his injured heart.

 


	4. Calm Before The Storm

Ian was a mess when he reached THE FAIRYTALE. Two of the dancers who were friends of Ian’s cleaned his knee and bandaged it up after throwing his ripped pants and dirty jacket into a plastic bag. The manager told Ian to go home. There were no showers and Ian reeked so bad that no amount of Axe spray could cover it up. He was sore and felt stiff. It was also pretty obvious just looking at his face that he was upset. The dancers found him a pair of pants that were two sizes too big but a belt held them in place.

Ian walked into the Gallagher house to find Debbie and Liam sitting on the couch watching TV. Fiona came running down the stairs, “Hey, I wasn’t expecting you tonight. I thought you had work?”

Debbie looked over at Ian, “Why are you wearing grandpa pants?” Liam sleepily giggled. Fiona stood in front of Ian and took a better look; he looked dirty. Then the smell hit her.

“What happened? You smell like something pissed on you and then died”.

“I fell in an alley and hurt my knee. When I got to work they sent me home”.

Fiona pointed to the stairs, “Shower now, details later”. She held her hand over her nose. Ian went upstairs to shower and tossed his bag at Fiona. “Those need washing”.

Fiona dropped the bag into the kitchen and came back to spray air freshener throughout the living room.

Ian came downstairs after his shower smelling a lot better and feeling refreshed. He dropped on the couch next to Debbie.

“Did you call Mickey and tell him what happened?” Debbie asked.

“Uh no, I sent him a text. I told him I left work early and was spending the night here”.

“You should call him. He’ll probably wonder what happened”. Ian looked at Debbie and sighed. “He hasn’t even texted me back yet so I doubt it”.

“Did you and Mickey have a fight or something?” Debbie puts her hand on Ian’s arm.

“Who had a fight?” Fiona yells.

“Ian and Mickey”

“No, we didn’t have a fight. Not tonight but we did have a fight over two weeks ago.” Ian covers his face with his hands. He's so frustrated he feels tears beginning to form in his eyes and wipes them away.

“Whoa, what happened tonight?” Fiona sits on the open space on the couch aside Ian. Debbie is on his other side, her hand rubbing Ian’s arm softly.

“I followed Mickey and I thought he was gonna see me so I hid. But I fell and got hurt. Everything’s a mess.”

“Why were you following Mickey? Ian, Mickey loves you, he wouldn’t cheat on you.”

“No, I did.”

Debbie and Fiona look at each other, “You did what?” Debbie asks.

Ian looks at Debbie guiltily, “I cheated on Mickey.” Debbie punches Ian on his leg forgetting he had an injury.

“Dammit Debbie, that hurt!”

“Well sorry but what the hell were you thinking? Does he know?” Debbie was angry. Her brother had gone missing for a while. When he came back he was different. Mickey had come over the day her brother first came home and they were inseparable ever since. Throughout a small trial with the US Army and Ian’s diagnosis being bipolar Mickey was there. So yeah she was pissed!

“Yes, he knows. It happened over two weeks ago.”

Fiona pushed his hair back from his forehead, “Then he forgave you right cause he didn’t look mad at you the other night.”

“He did but he didn’t. He didn’t break up with me because…..because we are officially in an open relationship. It’s what he wants now.”

“Oh Ian, just give him some time. I’m sure you didn’t mean to cheat. He’ll forget about it.”

Debbie gave Fiona a fiery look, “Of course you’d think that, look at your track record with men. Don’t listen to her.”

“Well excuse me, it’s not like we’ve had great examples of relationships. I’m trying to make him feel better.” Fiona said defensively.

“He doesn’t need you to make him feel better. Don’t tell him what you think he wants to hear.”

Ian throws his hands up, “Hello, I’m sitting right here. You’re talking like I’m not here. What do I do? I fucked up and I don’t want to be in an open relationship.”

“Did you tell him how sorry you were?” Ian stays quiet for a moment and looks down at his hands.

“I said it shouldn’t have happened but no, not really.” Fiona blows out a breath and looks sympathetically at Ian. Debbie does not.

“No wonder he wants an open relationship. You cheated on him and you didn’t tell him how sorry you were. He thinks you don’t care about him.”

“Of course I care about him, I love him.” Ian says it like it should be obvious but realizes maybe it’s just not obvious to Mickey.

“You let this go on too long. You need to man up and tell him you’re sorry. Grovel, beg if you have to but nip this in the bud before it gets worse.” Debbie nods her head at her own advice.

Fiona looks at Ian, “You guys seem okay. Do you really want to rock the boat?”

Debbie looks at Ian ignoring Fiona’s last comment, “Just fix it.”

Fiona’s phone starts to vibrate at the same time as Ian’s phone. Ian reads the text out loud, “Okay, get rest. I’ll see you tomorrow. Love ya”. He smiles because Mickey always ends his texts this way.

Fiona turns her phone off, “It’s Jimmy again. He keeps trying to get me to see him.” She lies back on the couch and rests her head on Ian’s shoulder.

“When it rains it pours.” Ian nods his head in agreement.

Debbie gets up from the couch and lifts Liam’s now sleeping body up into her arms, “Then get prepared cause this would be the calm before the storm.”

 

 


	5. Sometimes Siblings Know Best

(Ian & Lip)

 

Lip hasn’t been around as much since starting college but Ian felt he needed to talk to Lip about this Mickey situation. Ian and Lip used to be best friends before things like: girlfriends, boyfriends, school and Illness had gotten in the way. No matter what time passed between phone calls when they did connect that closeness was always there. So even though Ian didn’t always agree with the things Lip said or did he still valued his big brothers opinion.

Lip came home for the weekend and as soon as Ian saw a free moment he pulled his brother outside for a talk and smoke in the old van that sat in their backyard. It was a spot all Gallagher’s had escaped to at some point for privacy. Lip threw a pack of cigarettes on the dashboard and lit two, passing one to Ian who was sitting on the driver’s side.

“Fiona sent me a text about you last night. She gave me the short version about you and Mickey. You spoke to him yet?”

Ian took a drag from his cigarette, “He called me this morning. I’m seeing him later.”

“I cheated Lip. I don’t even have a good excuse. Things with Mickey have been great and I got drunk at the club and fucked this random old crush.”

Lip looks at Ian and smirks, “You are a brave man, cheating on Mickey. You’re lucky he didn’t crack your jaw although he does seem to have a soft spot in that thug chest of his for you.”

“We’ve been through a lot already. We got past Ned, Svetlana and other people I won’t even mention. It’s finally been just me and him and now that I cheated he wants us to be in an open relationship.”

Lip drops his dying cigarette into an old coke can and lights a new one.

“I don’t know much about love but it seems like things between you and Mickey's not so bad. He didn’t break up with you so maybe this open relationship isn’t such a bad idea. He could be offering you the best of both worlds. This way you get to fuck him and other dudes without the guilt. It’s a free pass, man.” 

“I don’t want a free pass. I don’t want to fuck other people and I don’t want him fucking other people either. I don’t want some random dude putting their hands on him. What if he falls in love with them and leaves me?” Ian had thought about this scenario many times over the past few days. God, this is probably what Mickey thought could happen when Ian had told him he had sex with Casey. But there was no way. Ian couldn’t imagine loving anyone more than Mickey.

“What about having a threesome, did you guys talk about that?” Lip shoved Ian’s shoulder.

Ian rolled his eyes. Of course his brother would go there. “No we didn’t. At least we’d be together in that. This is a “don’t ask don’t tell” situation. I don’t want that. I want what we had, just us.”

“I think it’s a sweet setup but I’m not a romantic like you are.” Lip smiles at Ian but Ian just shakes his head.

“I feel like I ruined what we had.”

“You might have taken a shit on what you had but it’s not ruined.”

Ian chuckles because Lip doesn’t sugar coat things to get his point across. “So it just smells like shit right now.”

“Exactly, just clean it up.”

 

(Mickey & Mandy)

 

Mandy had noticed that something was off between Mickey and Ian. She had asked Ian a few days ago if everything was okay but he had brushed her off and changed the subject. They just seemed too agreeable with each other lately. Like they were trying to make the other happy and not argue which for these two wasn’t genuine at all. Mickey was never one to bite his tongue. If you pissed him off then you were gonna know about it. The way he was acting with Ian was similar to when Ian first got diagnosed Bipolar before he went on his medication. He was just not being Mickey and Mandy didn’t like it at all.

Mandy walked into Mickey’s bedroom and kicked the bed, “Jackass, where’s your boyfriend?”

“He’s at home hanging out with Lip, we’re meeting up later”, Mickey eyed Mandy to see her reaction. Her and Lip had been together and both moved on in other directions but Mickey knew he was still a touchy subject with her.

“Whatever, anyway…What’s up with you and Ian? Your both acting like pod people and it’s just too hard to watch.” Mandy folded her arms and stared Mickey down. She wanted answers now.

Mickey would just tell her to fuck off as usual but he didn’t want her to. He had kept what happened to himself and he needed to tell someone and maybe get some advice. When had his life come to this?

Mickey put his magazine down and pushed himself up to sit on the bed. When Mandy saw he wasn’t planning on chasing her out of his room she sat on the opposite end. So he told her….

He told Mandy how Ian cheated. He told her about the argument and his ultimatum for an open relationship or no relationship at all. He told her how they’ve been acting like nothing happened and how it seemed to him like Ian was fine with it.

Mandy sighed because this is the type of shit that breaks relationships apart and she loved these two idiots together. It took some time to adjust to the idea at first but she had never seen either of them as happy as when they were together. Watching them together was seeing what real love could really be with the right person. Watching them together was what made her realize that what she had with Lip before was not real love.

“Why do you want an open relationship?”

Mickey stood quiet for a moment rubbing his bottom lip, “I didn’t really, I don’t but I was so mad! Mad that he could be with someone else just like that. I wanted him to know that I could be with someone else too. I didn’t want to break up with him, I wasn’t ready to just walk away but I wanted to hurt him like he hurt me.”

“It didn’t work though. Mandy, he doesn’t seem to care. I didn’t really want this but I guess he’s okay with it. I’m just giving him what he wants. I mean if he’s going to do it anyway at least he knows it goes both ways”

“I think with your sexual history he knows it can go both ways.”

Mickey playfully kicks Mandy, “Bitch”.

“Seriously though, you know I love Ian. He’s my best friend…”

“Yes, I know that. We all know if he was straight you’d have already trapped him with a fake pregnancy. But you’re fucking crazy if you think this is my fault!”

“Hold on, you didn’t let me finish! What I was going to say was that as much as I love Ian he is not perfect. He can be needy and all Me, Me, Me sometimes. Also his ego can be big like when someone is good looking and they know it so they make smart ass comments like they think their dicks made out of gold.”

Mickey laughs, “Yeah, I hate that. But don’t mock his dick.” Mandy shakes her head and see’s Mickey’s brief smile disappear.

“This wasn’t your fault. I got your back you know even if sometimes I have Ian’s too.”

They both sit quietly for a moment, “He made me feel like I’m not enough. I’m tired of people doing that to me. I had to deal with that shit living with Terry but I never thought Ian would make me feel that way.”

“I hear what you’re saying and I’ve been there but I know that Ian loves you. He just does dumb shit without thinking first. You gave him an ultimatum, either this open relationship crap or break up. That’s not much of a choice. I don’t think for one minute he is cool with this. If you are pretending your fine with it and it was your idea don’t you think he is probably pretending too just to make you happy? It’s not helping, you need to let Ian know how you feel and call this open shit off!”

“I hate this emotional bullshit sometimes”, Mickey punching his pillow and moving to lie down.

“Well that’s what happens when you fall in love.” Mandy pinches Mickey’s cheek and jumps up to leave before he grabs her.

Mickey lays his head down on the pillow so he can take a nap before seeing Ian later. He feels like his brain is on overload right now but he’s got to admit after talking to Mandy he does feel a little better. She’s right, things can’t stay like this.


	6. It's Not Broke, Just Bent

Ian spent time alone in his old room thinking about his conversations with Fiona, Debbie and Lip. He decided that when he went to see Mickey tonight they were going to talk everything out whether Mickey wanted to or not. He realized he’d let Mickey sweep the whole thing under the rug because it seemed easier at the time. Ian had wanted to be forgiven for what he did but at what expense. He let Mickey run with this open relationship deal just to avoid him being angry at him or dumping him but it truly backfired.

Ian headed over to the see Mickey. He was feeling anxious and trying to calm himself. He kept telling himself “Just get it over with, Just get it over with” as he was walking. When he walked in he found Mickey sitting on the couch flipping through a magazine. The TV had an old movie running that Mickey didn’t seem to be paying attention to.

Mickey looked up and smiled, “Hey, you’re early.” Ian stretched down and kissed Mickey’s forehead.

“I know. I really wanted to see you.”

Ian took off his Jacket and tossed it on a chair. He sat down next to Mickey and grabbed his hand, “We need to talk about what happened, what I did and about this open relationship.”

Mickey bit his lip and looked away “This Again”. It came out as a whisper Ian could barely here. It’s not that Mickey didn’t want to talk about this, he did. He had decided after talking to Mandy that they needed to clear the air but Mickey had wanted to be the one to bring it up first. Of course Ian would beat him to it.

Mickey wasn’t looking at Ian but he hadn’t pulled his hand away from Ian either.

“You told me you were fine but you’re not fine. Neither of us said what needed to be said and I let this go too far. I keep waiting for you to blow up and yell at me but you keep on with this passive aggressive shit.”

Mickey didn’t like where this was going. Ian was the one who fucked up here so why did it feel like Ian was blaming him for the past few weeks.

“Ok, let’s hash this shit out Dr. Phil. You want me to yell at you or break something and then just forgive you for fucking around behind my back. Is this my fucking fault that shit’s the way it is right now?”

Mickey tried to pull his hand away but Ian grabbed his wrist with his other hand and gave his hand a small squeeze. He looked directly at Mickey who was now facing him.

“Please listen. It’s not your fault. Nothing in this situation is your fault. That confession I made about what I did was bullshit. I thought it was an apology at the time but the more I thought about it the more I realize how bad it really was.”

“Mickey, I am so sorry for what I did. I was selfish. I betrayed your trust just to save face. Just so no one would ask me why I couldn’t drink and party like I used to. Then what I did, with a guy who never paid attention to me like I needed some kind of validation. Why would I need validation when I have the best person here in my life?”

Mickey spoke softly this time, “I don’t believe you.” Ian’s eyes opened wide in surprise but Mickey pulled his hand away and moved his hand up to Ian motioning for him to stop.

“If you really think that about me then why would you fuck somebody else? The best person in your life, you made me feel like the worst. You made me feel like I’m not enough for you. I know I fucked up for a long time but I thought we got past that. Those excuses you just gave me for what you did are just shitty.”

“Your right, there is no excuse and it never should have happened. We both fucked up before and that is in the past. But this time I fucked up and it is all on me. It never should have happened but it did and if I could change it I would but I can’t. I’ll do whatever I need to get your trust back but I don’t want to be in an open relationship. I don’t want to be with anyone but you and I don’t want you to be with anyone but me. The idea of you being with someone else makes me want to throw up and I hate myself for not considering how what I did would make you feel. I want to do whatever it takes to fix things but can we try together, just me and you.”

Ian had laid it all on the line but he didn’t know if Mickey would want to go back to being an exclusive couple. Honestly it would kill him right now if Mickey said he wanted to stay in this open relationship but Ian wasn’t going to walk away. He meant it when he said he would earn Mickey’s trust back. If he had to wear Mickey down slowly until he got them back to the place they were before he’d fucked it all to hell then so be it.

Mickey stared into the eyes of this man. Ian, the floppy haired boy who broke into his room with a tire iron, the boy who became his friend, his lover and grew into the man he fell in love with. When Ian had told him that he had sex with that guy he didn’t feel like Ian was sorry. He felt like Ian was fessing up so he wouldn’t get caught, not because he felt guilty. Even these past weeks he could see that Ian was holding something back but it still seemed like he didn’t care. Until now, this was what he had needed to hear but was afraid he wouldn’t.

Mickey pulled out a cigarette and stuck it between his lips. He took a long drag and then smiled at Ian before offering it to him. Ian let out a relieved sigh and accepted.

“Look the reason I wanted an open relationship is cause I wanted you to understand that fucking around can go both ways. I get fucking up more than anybody but the way you were acting, it was like me being with other people wasn’t a big deal to you. I started thinking it was what you really wanted.”

Ian’s eyes were getting watery. He looked down hoping Mickey wouldn’t notice and passed him back the cigarette. Mickey took the cigarette from Ian’s fingers and put it out. With his free hand he reached over and wiped Ian’s eye with his thumb. Ian let out a small laugh and looked up at Mickey. Even when Mickey was feeling hurt he still wanted to comfort Ian. God, he loved him!

“What you did is not okay, you can’t treat me like that. In the future make sure you keep it in your pants.”

“So can we go back to just us, no more open relationship?” Mickey moved in and kissed Ian on the lips. Ian pulled Mickey closer putting more force into the kiss. After a few minutes Mickey pulled back.

“Yeah, just us”, their foreheads were touching when Ian looked up.

“I have to tell you something else”

Mickey pulled back from Ian, “You didn’t do it again did you?”

“No, god no! I’m not a total idiot. I just want be completely honest with you.”

Ian told Mickey how he followed him the other night. He told him how he’d followed him to boystown and watched him go to a club. He told him how Mickey almost saw him and how he’d leaped into the alley and hurt himself. He told him that was why he spent the night at the Gallagher’s instead of coming home to him. Ian felt relieved getting that out. Mickey listened intently to the entire story and then he laughed. He laughed so hard he started to cry.

“Alright already, it’s not that funny”

“Not that funny, the homeless dude stole your hat”, Mickey was still laughing “Shit, I bet he hangs out there all the time. I’m checking tomorrow and I’m getting a picture of him with your hat!”

“Fuck off, I really hurt myself. I’m still sore. Wait! What do you mean your checking tomorrow? You plan on going back?”

Ian’s reaction went from embarrassed to hurt in two seconds and now Mickey felt he should be honest too.

“I am but it’s not what you think. I got a job as security. I didn’t want to tell you yet because I wasn’t sure if I was going to stick with it or not. I wanted to try it out first. Last time I was at the club waiting for your shift to be over I was talking to Roger about making extra money and he told me this club needed security. He called the guy and they offered me a job, part time for now.”

“Of course he did he has a huge crush on you.” Ian got that pouty look he sometimes gets and Mickey just wants to laugh again but doesn’t.

“I don’t have the right to ask but did you do anything with anyone?”

Mickey stays quiet for a moment, “You don’t. But no I didn’t.”

“Ian, wipe that smug smile off your face. I didn’t do anything because I didn’t want to, not that I couldn’t.”

Ian remembers how those two little bitches were checking Mickey out on the way to the club and nods his head, “Yeah, I know, believe me I know.”

Ian moves over so his back faces the arm of the couch. He throws one leg straight on the couch and spreads his legs open. He motions Mickey with his hand so he can sit between them. Mickey smiles, he scoots over and lays his back against Ian’s chest resting his head on Ian’s shoulder.

“I really am sorry. I should have just groveled at the beginning.”

“You should always start with groveling."

Ian laces his fingers through Mickey’s wrapping himself around Mickey like a coat. It feels good holding him like he’s a teddy bear, his little thug teddy bear. But he keeps that thought to himself.

“Debbie told me the same thing”

Mickey smiles, “Well she is the smartest red head in the family but you’re the cutest.”

They lay quietly on the couch while a movie plays on the TV.

“So you have a security jacket from that club then?”

“MM, yeah it’s in my room.”

“I want you to try it on for me later. Just the jacket”, Ian nips at Mickey’s ear.

“Weirdo”

 

 


	7. You Do Me, I'll Do You

A Few Weeks Later....

 

Mickey is sitting at a table near the stage Ian is dancing on. Some of their friends and staff that knew Mickey had come by to say hi. A few tried to get Mickey to get up and dance but he'd said no.

Ian came off the stage for a break and dragged an empty seat to Mickey's table. Two of their friends Trey and Paul were keeping Mickey company.

"You look like you're having fun tonight. This has been a busy table." Ian placed the chair as close to Mickey as possible leaning in so he could be heard over the loud music.

"A lot of people are here tonight." Three guys pass by and wave at Mickey. He nods at them.

Ian laughs and bumps his shoulder against Mickey, "Aren’t you popular."

Mickey grabs a napkin from the table and wipes sweat off of Ian's forehead and neck. "Ian, I'm security. I hold the key to a really shitty paradise with cheap booze, hot bodies and the opportunity to get laid. They have to be nice to me."

Ian's smile was ear to ear at this point. He loved when Mickey did little endearing things like wiping sweat off of him in public. He'd become so much more comfortable in the clubs and showing PDA in general since coming out. "Aww, that's so cute." Trey yelled at the two.

Mickey laughed and threw the sweaty napkin at Trey who grabbed it and put it in his pocket while wiggling his eyebrows.

Ian made a gagging face at Trey and threw his arm around Mickey's waist. "I can't believe you work at a club called BOTTOM'S UP. It's just so true to life it's scary."

"Get over it already. Most people don’t think that’s true you know.“

Most of the time people assumed Mickey was a top because of his attitude and how he always seemed to be in charge where ever he went but it wasn’t true. It’s not like he didn’t enjoy topping once in a while because he did but once he decided to try being a bottom there was no denying he loved it.

Ian laughed. Since they’d been together many people thought that he was the bottom in the relationship. He had an easier going attitude and he was a dancer at a gay club so that was the assumption 9 out of 10 times. It wasn’t anyone’s business really. Ian didn’t care what people thought but if anyone tried to call him a twink or make a crack at him definitely being the bottom Mickey would set them straight.

“But I know better, don’t I?” Ian began nibbling Mickey’s ear and placing small kisses on the side of his face. Mickey smiled and turned to face him. Ian’s grip on Mickey’s waist tightened locking him into place. Ian kissed Mickey’s forehead, then his nose and then moved down to his lips. The longer the kiss went the more intense it became. They were making out at the table now. People were dancing, talking loudly around them and the music was playing but it didn’t matter. All Ian could feel was his boyfriend’s soft lips, his tongue and his warm skin underneath his grip.

After some time had passed Ian could hear someone’s voice and then felt a large hand on his shoulder. “Curtis, your break’s over man.” Curtis was Ian’s stage name.

Mickey pulled back first and both of them looked up at Roger. “Sorry to break you up but Lee is watching the floor.” Lee was one of the manager’s and had a major chip on his shoulder. He loved putting his staff in their place even if it wasn’t necessary. He avoided being noticed anytime Lee was on schedule. The last thing Ian needed was Lee yelling at him in front of Mickey.

Ian jumped up out of the chair, “Thanks Roger.”

“Sure.” Roger turned his attention to Mickey giving him a beaming smile, “Hey Mickey, how’s it going?”

Roger leaned his hands on the back of the chair Ian had left empty. Ian wanted to laugh. Roger was this big, menacing looking guy who worked security at the club. His appearance was intimidating so a lot of the dancers were happy when Roger was on schedule but he was actually a really nice guy. He was respectful to the staff and very friendly but when he was around Mickey he reminded Ian of a big puppy dog. Ian knew Roger had a crush on his boyfriend but he also knew he had nothing to worry about. Mickey liked Roger as a friend and nothing more. Though sometimes Ian couldn’t help but get annoyed by that look in Roger’s eyes when he looked at Mickey.

Ian turned back before walking away, “I’ll be back, watch me dance and next break I want a dance.” Mickey smirked at Ian, “We’ll see.”

Roger looked up at Ian, “I’ll keep an eye on your boy for you.”

“I’m sure you will”, Ian said before giving Mickey a parting glance and ran off.

After dancing for another two hours Ian’s shift was finally over. He comes back out dressed in jeans, a light green shirt and brown boots. Mickey is still at the table now talking to Trey and Paul. Paul looks extremely tipsy leaning against Trey. Ian comes over and places his hands on Mickey’s shoulders.

Mickey looks up and smiles, “Finally, I’m getting another beer before we go. You want something.” Mickey turns and motions to Trey as well.

“Sure, I’ll take another one of these but Paul is done”. Paul pulls away from Trey’s shoulder, rolls his eyes and lays his head down on his hands. They laugh and Trey rubs Paul’s head.

“Yeah, I’ll get it” Ian says but Mickey jumps up. “I’ve been sitting for fucking ever, I’ll get it”. Mickey pushes Ian into his empty seat and goes to the bar.

Ian is talking to Trey when he feels a hand touch him. “Hey, that was quick.” He looks up but it’s not Mickey. It’s Casey. Casey the guy who Ian didn’t know that well but had been a huge factor in his life for weeks now. Casey the guy he’d had drunken sex with in the club. Casey, a horrible decision he’d made that had almost ruined the best relationship he’s ever had in his life. Ian’s throat went dry and he never wished he was somewhere else so much. Ian glanced over at the bar and could see Mickey talking to one of the bartenders.

“Uh hey” Ian says and turns back to Trey hoping Casey would get the hint and leave. Trey looks at Ian and see’s desperation across his face. He knows what happened between Ian and Casey. Trey puts on his bitch face, “You need something, C.”

Casey laughs, “Not from you. Ian, are you busy right now. I thought we could take a walk to the back of the club like last time.” Casey rubs his hand across Ian’s shoulder towards the nape of his neck.

Ian shakes his hand off. Is Casey good looking? Sure but so are a lot of the guys at the club except they don’t act like cocky fucks. Well not all of them.

“No, I’m good.”

“No, you weren’t saying no when I had you bent over against that wall over there. Come on, I know you liked it.”

Trey shook his head “such an ass”. Casey rolled his eyes.

Ian let out a frustrated sigh. He’d hoped Casey would just go away but of course he didn’t. He can’t imagine anyone saying no to him.

“Look, what happened that night was a huge mistake on my part. I’m on medication and I shouldn’t have been drinking. I have a boyfriend and I’m not making the same mistake again.”

Casey’s mouth drops, “You’re on meds. You don’t have a disease do you?” He makes a disgusted face and Ian just wants to slap him.

“No jackass, they’re mood stabilizers.”

“Oh you’re a head case. Never mind then. I’m glad I didn’t waste much time on you. You weren’t a bad piece of ass though.”

Ian was about to get up from his chair when he saw a hand push Casey backwards. Casey took a misstep back but found his footing. He found himself facing an angry looking dark haired man.

“What the fuck did you just say?” Mickey had come back and dropped the beers on the table. Ian and Trey hadn’t noticed him at first since their attention was on a guy Mickey didn’t know. Then he’d heard Ian turning the guy down and he knew exactly who it was.

Casey looked at Mickey, “Uh, why do you want to know?” Casey wanted to sound tough but his voice came out shaky. He didn’t know who this rough looking guy was with tattoos across his fingers.

“I’m the boyfriend that’s why. I see you eyeing my tats. They say Fuck U-Up which is what I’m about to do if you don’t apologize to Ian right now.” Mickey crossed his arms and smirked, “and make it nice”.

Casey looks down at Ian. Ian looks at Casey with a shit eating grin on his face. “Ian I’m very sorry that I insulted you”. Casey stops and turns his attention to Mickey.

“And?”

“And….I’m sorry I’ve been such a rude idiot”. Casey doesn’t look back at Mickey but walks to another table farther away.

The smug smile on Ian’s face disappears when he looks at Mickey, “I’m sorry you had to deal with that.”

Mickey grabs an empty chair. He pushes Ian’s drink towards him and then grabs his own. “I heard what you said to him about me, about you too. You sounded like you meant it.”

“I do. I’m not making the same mistake twice.”

 

********

 

“Trey, you taking Paul home? He’s snoring and he’s drooling on his arm.” Ian turns to Mickey, “I’m ready to go.”

Ian stands up. Mickey grabs Ian’s arm. “You want to leave now. I thought you wanted to dance with me.”

Ian’s eyebrows rose up “You want to dance before we go? I thought you didn’t want to.”

“I didn’t before but now I do”, Mickey pulled Ian onto the dance floor towards the middle.

“Mick, what are you doing? You hate dancing in the middle and there are less people here. We can’t blend in with the crowd.”

“I don’t want to blend in. Maybe I want to give a little show or maybe I just don’t give a fuck who’s around.”

The song playing has a club sound to it but with a sexy beat. Ian places his hands on Mickey’s hips and pulls him closer pressing them together. Mickey has his hands on Ian’s biceps and stares up at him making contact with his eyes.

They start to sway to the music. As they dance Mickey’s leg slides in between Ian’s pressing them even closer together. There swaying turns into grinding as the beat of the song thumps a little faster and louder.

Ian suddenly grips Mickey’s hips and turns Mickey so his back is facing Ian’s chest catching him off guard. Mickey lets out a loud laugh when he looks up and see’s Craig sulking at a table with a much older man sitting beside him. Guess he found his piece of ass for the night huh!

Mickey tilts his head back to see if Ian notices. Ian is staring down at him with a blissed expression in his eyes. Ian’s hands are roaming along Mickey’s hips raising his shirt slightly so he can feel skin. Mickey leans his head back against Ian’s shoulder and continues grinding into him with each beat.

Mickey could hear the familiar song coming towards the end and slowly turns to face Ian. Ian is looking at him with this dopey lovelorn look that Mickey secretly loves. You could literally see happiness pouring out of Ian with this look and it’s a look he gets with Mickey, rarely with anyone else. Mickey puts his arms around Ian’s neck, runs his fingers through his hair and pulls him down into a kiss. The kiss is long and passionate. As the song ends and so does the kiss.

When they pull apart they can hear clapping and cat calls around them. They both look around still holding each other. Mickey momentarily buries his face into Ian’s chest and Ian laughs. They leave the dance floor and head back to the table.

Trey has already gotten their coats and is maneuvering Paul into his. “Oh my god, Thugs can dance.”

Ian laughs and Mickey gives Trey the finger.

“You guys gave quite a show out there. Did you see Casey over there?”

Mickey moves Ian’s face to look towards Casey’s table and Ian starts laughing.

“He looks fucking miserable. Was he watching us? I didn’t notice.”

Trey laughs “Of course you didn’t you were too busy.”

“I saw him watching us, he looked so jealous.” Mickey knew that even if Ian acted like he wasn’t bothered by Casey’s words earlier that it bothered him when anyone called him crazy.

“Yeah, he was probably jealous of what I got.” Ian pulls Mickey towards him.

“No, not again! It’s late and I need help getting Paul into a cab.” Trey hands over their coats. They head out and help Trey get a cab before heading to the train station.

The trains mostly empty so they quickly find seats. Ian grabs Mickey’s hand interlocking their fingers. “What got into you at the club?”

Mickey smiled, “What, me? What do you mean with that Casey guy?

“No. Not that. He’s a piece of shit.”

“I’m glad you see that. What he said to you isn’t true. You know that right?”

“Mick, I don’t care what he thinks about me. I wasn’t even thinking about that. I meant that dance. That fucking dance!”

Mickey laughed, “I’ve danced with you before.”

Ian caressed Mickey’s cheek with his hand sliding his fingers down to the back of Mickey’s neck. “Not like that. That was….it was the hottest thing. I swear I can still feel you on me.”

Ian leaned in and kissed Mickey on the lips. They made out a bit until Mickey opened his eyes and spoke onto Ian's lips.

“Our stop”

“What?” Ian pulled back. Mickey stood up and pulled Ian’s arm. “This is our stop.”

 

********

 

Ian didn't wait for Mickey to get into the house. As soon as Mickey put the house key in the lock Ian turned Mickey around to face him. He wrapped his hands around Mickey's biceps, pulled him forward and went in for a kiss.

It was rough and fast, the way it tended to get with them. Mickey backed into the house backwards not taking his lips away from Ian. Ian just pushed Mickey backwards until they reached the bedroom.

Ian stopped to close the bedroom door.When he turned he saw Mickey had already pulled his shirt off and was working on the rest of his clothes. Damn, he worked fast. Ian started stripping in lightning speed not wanting to be left behind. Ian couldn’t get the vision of Mickey dancing in the club out of his head. The way he had so openly molded his body against Ian’s, grinding and swaying to the rhythm of the music had Ian feeling flushed. The way he let Ian touch him and move against him in the middle of the dance floor with everyone’s eyes watching them, knowing he could have him whenever he’d wanted was such a turn on. Ian couldn’t keep the thought to himself.

“You have to dance with me like that again, soon.”

Mickey was standing in his boxers, “Oh you liked that did you. Did it make you feel like a big man?”

Mickey moved towards Ian. He grabbed Ian’s hand and led him to the bed, pushing him down then straddling him. He began to grind himself down back and forth on Ian slowly. “You liked having me all over you while being watched. Everyone knowing that I was only there for you to touch, no one else.”

Ian was the real dirty talker in the relationship. Even though almost every sentence that came out of Mickey’s mouth had the word shit or fuck in it Ian was the one to usually initiate dirty talk in the bedroom. Mickey was always more of a doer than a talker but Ian loved to talk dirty to Mickey. In the bedroom, on the phone, via text Ian didn’t care but he loved it even more when Mickey talked dirty to him.

Ian held on to Mickey’s hips as he moved back and forth. He was already hard from the kiss but now he was full-fledged hard, straining in his boxers. Ian didn’t want to end up cuming in his boxers from dry humping.

Ian gasped “Mickey stop, get up.”

As soon as Mickey got up Ian leaned forward and pulled Mickey’s boxers down quickly. Then he pulled off his own and threw them across the room. Ian got up on his knees and grabbed Mickey’s hand leading him to lie down on his back.

Ian crawled over Mickey sinking down on top of him. With their bodies pressed against each other they began to kiss. He grinded himself into Mickey below him. His hardness was pressing into Mickey. It felt slightly painful but Mickey didn't care. He liked it.

Ian stopped kissing Mickey so he could reach his long arm towards the condom's and lube he'd left on the nightstand before they'd left for the club. Mickey grabbed the condom out of Ian's hand and ripped it open with his teeth. He pushed the condom onto Ian and pumped him several times pulling a moan out of him. It was a sound that went straight through Mickey's body. "Ian, lube today please."

Ian's eyes were closed tightly. They popped open, "Yeah, yeah ok." He poured some lube on himself and then on Mickey. The coolness sent a small shiver through Mickey making him laugh slightly. Ian moved closer between Mickey's legs and slid his arms under Mickey placing his hands on Mickey's shoulders. He pulled Mickey closer in and slide into him. They let out a joined groan at that moment of penetration.

Ian didn't bother to start off slowly. He moved in and out in quick movements. He knew it was how Mickey liked most. Also he was too riled up already to go slow. He wanted to last but the feeling was so intense he had to keep reigning himself in when he thought he might be coming close. Mickey had wrapped his legs around Ian's back and was squeezing him so tightly there was no room between them. Mickey could hear a loud slapping noise every time Ian thrust into him. The faster Ian moved the louder and closer the noise became but neither Ian nor Mickey cared. Ian could feel Mickey's insides throbbing tightly around him. He felt his own orgasm coming quickly. He knew he couldn't stop it this time. Ian moved his hand between him and Mickey's body wanting to grab at Mickey's erection. Mickey let out a loud moan before he could reach it. Ian felt the wetness slick between their bodies and felt his own orgasm slam into him. He bit down on the skin between Mickey's neck and shoulder stifling his groans and dug his fingers into Mickey's hips so tightly there would surely be marks later.

Ian eased his grip from Mickey's hips and inspected the skin he'd bitten into.

"Sorry, you've got a mark." Ian moved his gaze from the spot he'd stared at to look apologetically at Mickey.

"It's okay. Doesn't bother me." Mickey leaned his head up and kissed Ian's chin.

"You’re such a little sap when we fuck." Ian said. He rolled his weight off of Mickey.

Mickey stretched his legs and moved his hands down to his hips rubbing at the sore skin. "You complaining. I thought you liked that shit."

"I do." Ian slide down the bed and laid his head near Mickey's hip replacing Mickey's hands with his own so he could rub the reddening spots that looked like fingerprints.

"I'm always doing this. I'm always grabbing you too hard I think.”

"Nah, I’m just pale as fuck." Ian smiled and kept rubbing his hands over Mickey's hips as Mickey ran his hands through Ian's hair until they both dozed off.

Ian woke up before Mickey. He’d already gotten used to waking up early to take his meds but he was about two and a half hours too early for that. It was still dark outside and so quiet. Mickey lay on his stomach with his head facing Ian on his pillow. His arms were cradling the pillow from below it like he thought it might run away.

Ian smiled at how sweet and youthful Mickey looked when he slept. He slept completely bare. Ian’s eyes trailed up and down Mickey’s body looking up from his legs to the curve of his ass to the small of his back. He began stroking his fingers down the slope of Mickey’s back, the skin there feeling so soft.

Ian starting thinking about the night they’d just had at the club and how Mickey had defended him when Casey tried to put him down. Mickey could be angry and short tempered with outsiders but when it came to people he cared about or trusted he was very forgiving. Another guy might have walked away and thought Ian had gotten what he deserved from Casey considering what he’d done but not Mickey. Mickey didn’t think Ian deserved that kind of treatment from anyone. Ian still couldn’t help feeling guilt about what had gone down between him and Casey.

When Ian and Mickey had finally said what they had to say to each other and decided to stay together Ian made a silent vow: a vow to not just try to be a better person because he’d been working on that for a while but to be a better boyfriend and not take his sensitive south side thug for granted again.

Ian climbed up to face Mickey. He moved his hair off of his forehead, kissed him and whispered “thank you for not giving up on me”. He kissed him again and whispered “I love you”. Mickey’s eyes were still closed when he reached out and pulled Ian to him laying his head on Ian’s chest and wrapping his leg over Ian’s side, “love you too, now sleep”.

 


End file.
